<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Sickness and in Health by just_kys_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943881">In Sickness and in Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kys_fics/pseuds/just_kys_fics'>just_kys_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kys_fics/pseuds/just_kys_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening walk through the chilly village, Poppy and Branch begin coming down with colds. They end up caring for each other, with soup and with kisses.<br/>ONESHOT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Best Broppy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Sickness and in Health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo! I've got a saucy oneshot for ya ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Post TWT, Alternating POV - 3rd Person]</p>
<p>Poppy skipped towards Branch's bunker, trying to ignore the very cold breeze blowing through the village. Branch was trailing behind her, and as much as she wanted him to move faster so they could warm up, she would let him be. He had told her many times how much he loved her company, but she knew he could use moments to himself sometimes too. Especially when they had been spending so much time together recently.</p>
<p>They had done so many things with each other in the past week, she didn't think she could get any more of Branch. But somehow she still wanted more. Was it selfish of her to want to be alone with him so much? As queen, was she even allowed to crave all this time away from her friends and the other trolls? How had Branch managed to distract her from all her duties so easily?</p>
<p>Poppy slowed her pace to a quick walk as she neared the area of Branch's home, and she pretended not to notice when she let out a cough into her elbow. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Branch chuckled as he watched the pink girl skip in front of him, clearly without a worry in the world about the dropping temperature. He had thought a walk through the village was a good idea - and it was - until the sun slipped away and the world was plunged into moonlight. They had been about halfway through their walk at that point, and Branch could pinpoint the exact second the temperature had plummeted by at least 10 degrees. He knew they were both at risk of a cold since they hadn't brought jackets or really anything to keep them warm. He knew he should hurry up and get Poppy to the bunker so she didn't get sick. He knew he should probably stop thinking about how beautiful the girl before him was and start thinking about building a fire when they got back.</p>
<p>Branch sneezed just as he heard and saw Poppy cough, and he quickened his pace. That wasn't good. If he knew anything about getting sick, it was that coughing and sneezing were not good signs. </p>
<p>He caught up to Poppy just as another sneeze tickled his nose, and he turned away to get it out before sniffling and bringing his gaze back to his girlfriend.</p>
<p>"You have a cute sneeze," Poppy giggled, getting Branch to blush. She was way too good at flustering him. "Almost as cute as the nose it came out of." She leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lavender snoot, then flashed a little smirk before bounding the last few steps to the entrance of the bunker. </p>
<p>Branch watched as Poppy situated herself on the elevator and waited for him, a playful look in her pink eyes. Sick or not, Branch was going to lose his mind if she kept flirting with him. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Poppy could feel herself wanting to cough again as she waited on the lift for Branch, but she held it back, knowing her boyfriend would get worried. Besides, she was having a lot of fun toying with him. </p>
<p>Speaking of, how long was he going to stand there and gawk at her? Was something wrong with her dress? Was some of her scrapbook supplies falling out of her hair? </p>
<p>She didn't have much time to ponder once Branch did finally approach her, and she was having a hard time thinking at all when his blue gaze was fixed so intensely on her. She wanted to kiss him right there, but she knew she might end up coughing on him and she didn't think he'd appreciate that too much. </p>
<p>Poppy pulled the lever to go down as soon as Branch was on the platform with her, and she made sure to look everywhere but at him. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to contain herself if she made eye contact with him. </p>
<p>The elevator came to a stop and Poppy practically ran to the kitchen, looking for anything to busy herself with, even if it wasn't making food. Anything to distract her from the burning sensation in her stomach that was screaming at her to tackle the blue troll still standing on the lift. Something to cut or mix or eat. One thing to redirect her thoughts. </p>
<p>She found some fruits. Perfect. Now she needed a cutting board and a knife. Oh. She had no idea where to find those. She started to wander around the kitchen again, but found herself needing to cough. She tried to force it back down her throat, but it ended up coming out stronger than she anticipated. She bent over slightly to try and ease the growing pain of the wheezing, but that only made it worse. Her eyes started to water and she barely noticed when a hand patted her back and a glass of water was brought toward her face. </p>
<p>Poppy was able to compose herself so that she could stand up straight and give Branch a thankful smile before downing the entirety of the clear liquid in one gulp. She placed the glass on the counter and wiped her eyes on her arm, sniffing a few times, as she felt a growing sneeze that she didn't want to release.</p>
<p>"Looks like someone will be going on bed rest so I can take care of them," Branch said, and she glowered. She hated being sick. It always made her sweat while she was freezing, gave her the worst headaches, and it never ceased to make her look like a disaster. Poppy was pretty sure she was more afraid of what Branch would think of her than actually being sick. Would he think it was disgusting how disheveled she'd look? Would he judge how many blankets she'd cover herself with and then complain about how sweaty she was? Would he not even want to take care of her because of how much of a mess she'd be?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Branch could see Poppy's increasing panic as she took in what he said, and he wondered if she didn't want him to take care of her. Had he gone too far? Was she not comfortable with the idea of him looking after her? Did she not trust him? He felt hurt by the idea, but it could be true. Maybe he should backpedal. </p>
<p>"I-if you don't want me to," he said, and he mentally smacked himself for stuttering. "I can walk you back to your pod and get your dad. I'm sure he'd love to help you..."</p>
<p>He started to turn back towards the elevator, but was stopped by a clammy hand that grabbed his. He was pulled to face Poppy again, their faces inches apart. </p>
<p>"It's not that," she insisted. Branch knew she wasn't lying. "It's just that... Well..." She paused, and Branch squeezed her hand encouragingly. "You have to promise not to laugh at me, okay? I'm not the prettiest sight when I'm under the weather."</p>
<p>Branch's heart clenched. So she was freaking out because she thought he would find her unattractive.</p>
<p>"Sure," Branch scoffed, and he saw Poppy raise an eyebrow. "You're always the prettiest sight, sick or healthy." </p>
<p>"But you've never seen me sick," she interjected, and he smiled. </p>
<p>"No, but I know that even if you look a little scuffed up I'm still gonna wanna kiss you just as much as I do right now." </p>
<p>He leaned toward her, so close he could feel her shaky breath on his lips. He could hear her heart as it beat faster and louder the closer he got. He moved his hands to her waist and licked his lips, ready to pounce on his prey...</p>
<p>And then he sneezed. </p>
<p>Right in her face.</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Poppy jumped out of Branch's arms and groaned in repugnance, grabbing a towel from the counter and wiping her face off. Okay, his sneezes were cute, but not so much when she was wearing them. Gross. </p>
<p>"Poppy!" Branch said, grabbing her arm. "I'm so sorry! I promise that was an accident."</p>
<p>"It's okay. That timing was impeccable." She laughed and set the towel back down. "I don't think your constant sneezing is normal, though. I guess we're both sick." </p>
<p>"Wonderful," he grunted, and she grabbed his hand again. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's alright! We'll take care of each other. We can make soup for each other, feed each other, cuddle..." </p>
<p>She saw his face soften, and she knew he was on board. She loved him so much. He was such a sweetheart, always looking after her.</p>
<p>"We'd better do as much as possible before we actually start to feel sick," Branch pointed out. "Sneezing and coughing is just the beginning."</p>
<p>"Right, let's make soup then!" Poppy let go of his hand and turned back to the fruit she had gotten out. She quickly put it back where she found it and returned to her boyfriend's side. </p>
<p>"So what kind of soup do you want to make?" he asked, and she perked up. </p>
<p>"Ooh! How about chicken noodle? My dad always made that for me when I got sick."</p>
<p>"You got it. Let's get started."</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Once the vegetables, noodles, chicken, and other various ingredients were combined and boiling, Branch could feel his stomach becoming unsettled. Him and Poppy had each had their fair share of coughing and sneezing throughout the cooking process, but now it was time for the next step of the cold. He just hoped he wouldn't throw up the soup he was about to eat. </p>
<p>"I'm not feeling super great," Poppy murmured, and he nodded. </p>
<p>"You can go lay in my bed or on the couch or wherever's most comfortable for you. Grab some blankets and I'll bring the soup when it's done." Poppy didn't argue, and instead just did what she was told. She had to be feeling really out of it. </p>
<p>Branch finished up the soup, then walked across the kitchen to look for some bowls. Once he found some, he made his way back to the pot of food. He stumbled as he was hit with a wave of dizziness, and he knew he needed to sit down before it got any worse. He hastily scooped up the soup into two bowls, grabbed some spoons, and went looking for Poppy. He had no idea where she could've gone, but he figured she'd choose his bed because it would be the easiest to settle into. </p>
<p>As he trudged into his bedroom, he was relieved to see his girlfriend's pink form resting beneath at least three layers of blankets. He wanted to just let her sleep, but she needed to eat while the food was still warm. </p>
<p>Branch walked the rest of the distance to his bed and sat down, resting his back against the wooden headboard and placing one bowl on the nightstand to eat once he was done feeding Poppy. When he was situated, he turned to her and tapped her on the shoulder, to which she rolled over and faced him with a drowsy smile. </p>
<p>"You gotta eat," he whispered, and she sat up. She looked pale, and he could see a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. </p>
<p>He wasted no time in scooping up the soup and bringing it to her lips, trying not to think about how much he wished it was his lips there instead of a spoon. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Poppy's stomach didn't want to agree with the soup, but she knew she had to keep it down. It was going to make her feel better, and if she could just finish it and go back to sleep, she'd be okay. </p>
<p>She gave Branch a lovestruck grin as he fed her. He would scoop up just a little bit at a time, blow on it to make sure it wasn't too hot, bring it to her mouth, and then he would give her as much time as she needed to swallow. He was in no hurry, and she could tell how much her cared about her wellbeing in the way he moved. He was so gentle and thoughtful.</p>
<p>She was having trouble staying focused on eating though. Her eyes would wander to his hands, and she wondered what he could be doing with them instead. Holding her by the hips as he kissed her? Tangling in her hair as he trailed his mouth down her neck? Enveloping her as they snuggled into each other? She would glance at his lips, and she couldn't stop herself from fantasizing about where they could be. On her own? On her face? On her body? She'd peek at his toned abdomen hidden behind his vest, and she couldn't help but think about how she could be touching it. Hands placed firmly against it as their lips were locked? Tracing the dips and crevices of it as he caressed her cheek? Nails raking across it as he pulled her onto him, deepening a kiss? </p>
<p>She shook her head. Why was she seeing these things so vividly? She was sick. She was tired. She was so hot but so cold. And somehow she still wanted to kiss Branch senseless.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Branch started to grow uncomfortable as he felt Poppy's eyes dragging up and down his body, and he tried to convince himself that the darkening of her magenta eyes was just because she was tired.</p>
<p>He could feel a headache beginning, and his brain was becoming fuzzy. He needed to eat and then sleep, and do nothing in between. Once Poppy finished her last bite, he traded the empty bowl for the full one, and started scooping up his first mouthful. </p>
<p>Branch was so caught up in doing his best to ignore Poppy's half-lidded stare that he forgot to blow on the bite, resulting in him burning his tongue on the soup. He jolted upright and cursed, setting the bowl back down on the nightstand. He busied himself with getting his eyes to stop watering and trying to make the pain subside. Why did he have to make a complete fool of himself in front of the girl he loved?</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Poppy's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. She knew he had burned his tongue, and she suddenly had an idea. The room was slightly spinning and her head was pounding, but the way he was sitting gave her an even clearer view of his body and she couldn't resist anymore. </p>
<p>She crawled out from the blankets and quivered, goosebumps appearing on her sweaty skin. She didn't care. She moved forward so that she was back at Branch's side, and he turned his head with a puzzled look. She didn't bother saying anything as she grabbed his shoulder and swung her leg across him so that she was sitting in his lap. </p>
<p>Poppy could see him battling between control and hunger, but she didn't want to wait for him to make a decision. She knew what she wanted and she wanted it 𝘯𝘰𝘸. </p>
<p>She pulled him forward by the shoulders and smashed her lips on his, not caring whether or not he followed. She curled her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers, not even considering anything before she did it. Usually when they kissed, she found herself planning what she would do next, but now she was just following her instincts and 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, it felt so 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. </p>
<p>She decided to try something she had never done before and boldly slid her tongue out and across his upper lip, smiling when Branch replied with a groan. He wasn't kissing her back, and she knew he was going to push her away, so she did it herself. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't reciprocated, but she had a feeling that wouldn't be where it ended. </p>
<p>"W-what are you doing?" he questioned, sounding innocent. She knew he wanted to continue by the dark blue of his eyes, but he probably couldn't decide if it was worth putting their sick selves through it. </p>
<p>"Kissing it better," she said with a shy smile. </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Branch didn't know what to say. Kissing his 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦 better? They had never kissed like that. He had dreamed of kissing her like that, but was she ready to kiss him like that? Was 𝘩𝘦 ready to kiss her like that? His tongue did still kinda burn...</p>
<p>He searched Poppy's face for any sign of uncertainty, but all he saw was desire. He knew his body was definitely on her side, but he didn't know if he could go through with it. Would it be a bad idea to while they were sick? Could their tired bodies and minds handle it? They were both sick, so neither would be passing the cold. It would be okay, right? It was just a kiss...</p>
<p>Poppy twisted a strand of hair on his nape around her finger, and he brought his attention back to her. She smirked. Why was she smirking? What was- </p>
<p>Everything stopped as he felt her hips roll against his. It was decided then. </p>
<p>Branch grabbed Poppy's face and pressed their lips together again, kissing her 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥. He didn't know what to do from there. He didn't know what she wanted. It was her wanting to kiss him better, so she was going to have to take the lead. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Poppy 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 the extra coaxing would work. She did a victory dance in her head as Branch's lips met hers again, and she let him kiss her until he didn't seem to know how to continue. She let her tongue trace the outline of his lips, and was rewarded with another groan. She combed her fingers into his hair before sliding her tongue between his lips. She gasped at the new sensation, and she could feel Branch's hands move from her face to slide down the sides of her body before gripping her at the waist. She sighed into his mouth and then suddenly his slow and methodical movements became quick and passionate. </p>
<p>His tongue met hers in a war she didn't think either would win, and his hands were 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. One would slide up to her hair while the other would linger on her thigh. Then they'd move to cup her cheek and brush her neck. Then they'd be back at her sides, and end up repeating the whole process. She could feel a sneeze coming, but she didn't want to ruin the moment with it. She broke them apart and relieved herself, and turned back only to be startled by the look Branch was giving her. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Branch couldn't get enough of all this. He couldn't even feel his tongue anymore. All he felt was Poppy. Her hands stayed tangled in his hair even when she leaned away to sneeze, and he just couldn't stop looking at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. She'd been wrong when she thought she wasn't pretty when she was sick. He honestly found her even more alluring when she was unkempt and perspiring. </p>
<p>He was so glad he had gone through with this kiss. It was the most unbelievably satisfying feeling he had ever experienced, and he didn't want to stop. He wanted her to finish sneezing so he could kiss her like that again. Forget the whole "kissing it better", he just wanted to kiss her more.</p>
<p>When she finally turned back, she looked surprised, but he didn't know why. Was it really that obvious he wasn't done with her yet? Poppy suddenly looked less confident, so he decided to give her a break and began kissing down her neck. She tilted her head and he took that as an invitation to keep going. He occasionally nipped at her skin, then reveled in the moans she'd let out. Her hands eventually came out from his hair and grabbed his chin, then led him back to her own lips. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>She had really enjoyed his lips on her neck, and she knew she would need to ask him to do that again another time. But she could feel herself getting tired, so she needed to hurry up before she started to fall asleep. </p>
<p>Poppy connected their lips again and let her hands move down to his chest, her fingertips drawing invisible circles on his blue skin. She pushed his vest off his shoulders and allowed herself to explore the new area that had been opened up to her. She outlined every detail of his stomach, delighting in his sounds of pleasure. </p>
<p>She could feel Branch becoming lethargic beneath her, and she knew it was time to wrap up. She broke their liplock one last time and placed little pecks on his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, and his eyebrows before pushing herself off of him and pulling him down to lay in the bed next to her. </p>
<p>Poppy pulled the blankets over both of them, noticing how her boyfriend was shivering. His eyes were closed, but he had a huge lopsided grin on his face, and her heart melted. He would take care of her when she was sick, even if he was too. And she would do the same.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Branch felt Poppy guiding him down into the bed, and he couldn't help but smile. He knew he was falling to unconsciousness, but he still wanted to talk. </p>
<p>"Thank you," he said quietly. "Your kisses make everything better."</p>
<p>He felt Poppy wiggle closer to him and she sniffled. "Y'know what makes everything better for me?" She sounded far away, but he knew she was right by his side and always would be, no matter what. </p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Your cuddles," she whispered, and he opened his eyes so he could see her amazing smile. </p>
<p>"C'mere," Branch mumbled and pulled her against him, not caring about the thin layer of sweat on her skin. </p>
<p>Poppy giggled and relaxed, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing slow down until he knew she was asleep. </p>
<p>"I love you so much," he breathed, and kissed the top of her head. Branch let himself drift into a peaceful slumber, knowing he would wake up with this girl in his arms, knowing that she would still love him, even if he was sick.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So idk how I feel about the ending. I feel like I could've done better, but it was 5am and I wanted to end with some sweet fluff.</p>
<p>I'm thinking about opening an Instagram account to reach more people, but I'm not sure if it would be worth it if I don't have any art to post with updates. Should I just stick with Fanfiction and AO3? Lemme know :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>